longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
The Republic of Wolves
The Republic of Wolves is a band from Eastern Long Island, formed in August, 2009. The band consists of Mason Maggio, Christian Van Deurs, Gregg Andrew Dellarocca, Billy Duprey, and Chris Wall. It started as a side project to the band Tigers on Trains. The Republic of Wolves was thrust into popularity when there songs were mistaken for demos from the band Brand New on Youtube. Members *Mason Maggio *Christian Van Deurs *Gregg Andrew Dellarocca *Billy Duprey *Chris Wall Youtube Incident On July 17, 2009 58-seconds of The Republic of Wolves song "Cardinals" was uploaded to Youtube as a demo of a Brand New song entitled "Slide." Many people wondered if this was a true Brand New demo or not, then three days later another 58-second clip was uploaded. This time supposedly the Brand New song "I Am," though it was actually a song called "Through Windows." Again fans of Brand New wondered as to the authenticity of the demo. Then the next day the final Brand New demo was uploaded, under the name "Restole," but in actuality was the song "Spill." After a month of the Youtube demos gaining popularity the members of The Republic of Wolves received word of the demos and looked them up only to find clips of their rough demos they had recorded in early July. The band notified Jason Tate, CEO of Absolutepunk.net, of what had happened in an email on August 18, 2009. A friend of a friend of the band was sent the demos, and thinking they sounded like Brand New decided to post them on Youtube as Brand New demos. When the true identity of the songs was discovered The Republic of Wolves was immediately thrown into the spotlight. Their myspace received over 17,000 hits in three days, along with about 13,000 plays of their songs. Many fans desired the songs so badly that they requested the files from the band, some even going on to rip them from the Myspace page. Eventually the band released the three demos of their songs for free download. Some onlookers have seen this as a ploy by the band to gain popularity and notice, but the band has officially stated that they had no part in the Brand New confusion on Youtube. His Old Branches On December 12, 2009 their debut EP "His Old Branches" was released through AmazonMP3. It was written and performed by all five members of the band and recorded, mixed, and mastered by band member Gregg Andrew Dellarocca. It features new studio recordings of the original 4 demos as well as 3 never before heard songs. The track listing is as follows: 1. Done Haunting Houses 2. Spill 3. Cardinals 4. For His Old Branches 5. The Clouds 6. A Weather Vane 7. Through Windows External Links *The Republic of Wolves Official Myspace Page *The Republic of Wolves Unofficial Fan Site *The Republic of Wolves Twitter Page *The Republic of Wolves Letter to AbsolutePunk.net *Slide/Cardinals Youtube Video *I Am/Through Windows Youtube Video *Restole/Spill Youtube Video